Call Me Birdie
by callmebirdie
Summary: Mattie refuses to give Gil pancakes. Gil finds a way to convince him. One-shot. M rated. Prucan


Call Me Birdie

**Hey peoples. I decided to write a new one shot. It's PruCan! I love Hetalia. It is rated M so be careful.**

"Hey, Birdie~" Someone called from the front door.

"In the Kitchen, Gilbert." Mattie called out. He was making breakfast for his brother, Alfred. He watched as his lover came in.

Gil, with his white hair and red eyes, came in with his nose in the air. "I smell pancakes. Can I have some, Birdie?"

"You can, if you stop calling me 'Birdie'."

"But you're _mein Vögelchen_*."

"You know I don't like that name."

"Fine, Mattie. Please can I have some pancakes?"

"Sit down."

"Lots of Maple Syrup."

"I know.

**XXXX**

"3. . . 2. . . 1." Mattie counted down. When he reached one, Gil called out.

"Mattie!"

"You know where I am Gil."

"You're always in the same place." Gil walked into the kitchen, just like every day. Mattie always knows to expect him. The man has a nose like a bloodhound.

"I'm not making pancakes for you today."

"What? Why?" Gil's voice almost whined.

"You ate all of Alfred's yesterday. No more pancakes for you."

"But Mattie, I could go into pancake withdrawal."

"No"

Gil sat at the table for a second. He smirked when an idea hit him.

Mattie was reaching for a plate, when he felt the Prussian's arms snake around his waist. Goosebumps erupted all over his neck.

Gil whispered in his ear. "I know a way to change your mind."

He fought the urge to moan. He could feel his lovers erection against his backside. "Gil, not here. Alfred could come in." He was almost breathless.

"I think this is the perfect place." Gil pushed the Canadian against the counter. He was pleased when he heard the man moan.

"Gil, please. The pancakes will burn."

"I already took them off the burner." He massaged the front of Mattie's pants. "What do you want me to do, Mattie?"

"Gilbert, please." He begged. "Please don't make me beg."

"But you do it so well. Let me hear it."

"Maple. Gil please, I need you inside of me. I need to feel your hot seed fill me up. I need you to fuck me."

Gil almost came then and there. Mattie was just so hot when he begged like that. "What ever you say, my love."

He slid his hand down to the man's zipper. The pants fell to the floor. "Why Matty? You didn't tell me you went commando."

"Does that turn you on?" Mattie looked over his shoulder at the man.

"You know it does." He ground his clothed erection against his ass.

"Ah. . .Gil please." He moaned.

"Whatever you want, Mattie."

"Birdie. Call me Birdie."

"Birdie." He purred the name.

Mattie heard the rusle of clothes. He felt Gil's finger circle his hole. He relaxed as the man slipped it in. He nearly screamed when the finger brushed his sweet spot. "Gil, there. Hi. . hit it again."

As Gil hit the spot again he slipped a second and third finger in. He scisssored and stretched the tight hole. He pulled them out when he was satisfied.

Mattie whined at the lose of the fingers.

"Relax," He positioned himself at the ready hole. He slowly pushed in inch by inch. Even though they did this almost every night, Mattie was still as tight as a virgin.

Mattie hissed in pleasure and pain. Gil's cock was covered in lube. 'When had he done that?' Mattie had one clear thought before hid lover was all the way in.

Gil stopped for a minute so Mattie could get use to his size.

M. . .move," the Canadian demanded.

Gil smirked but did as he was told. He pulled out until only his head was still in Mattie. He angled his self before slamming right back in. He his Mattie's core.

Mattie screamed with pleasure. He was clutching the counter with his life.

Gil reached around and started pumping Mattie's manhood in time with his thrusts. He started kissing the man in front of him up and down the neck. He bit down where his neck and shoulder met.

Mattie sceamed his name as he came. "GIL!"

Gil felt Mattie's muscles clamp around him. He trusted three more times before he came deep in side the man he loves.

Both slumped against the counter. They tried to catch their breath.

Gil recovered first. He pulled out and reached for a wash cloth. He cleaned himself and Mattie up. They both dressed quickly.

"How was that to convince you?" Gil smiled like a kid.

Mattie snorted. "Still no." He reached for his pancakes. "Where's all my batter?"

"I used It for lube." He whispered in the mans ear. "Thanks for breakfast, Birdie."

Mattie growled at him as he left the kitchen.

Alfred came down ten minutes later. "Where's my pancakes?"

"Coming right up." Mattie brought him the stack.

Alfred noticed the slight limp. He smirked. "You and the bastard went at it in the kitchen."

Mattie blushed and cursed Gil's name.

**XXXXX**

_*mein Vögelchen_: My little birdie.

You can thank Shinigami-cat for the traslations. I don't know german. If you like Gil and Mattie you should so read 'Beautiful Broken Soul' Its by Shinigami-cat and it is amazing. This is my first Hetalia story, so I hope you like it. Review please. My girlfriend actually calls me Birdie, so all y'all should too. Have fun reading.


End file.
